


The Stubborn Man and the Rebellious Angel (Poem)

by princecredence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel Loves Dean, Cute, Fluff, God is an asshole, Human Dean, Hurt Castiel, Immortality, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Castiel, Rebel Castiel, Rebellion, Stubborn Dean, Sweet, True Love, poem, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecredence/pseuds/princecredence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of Dean and Cas's love through the form of a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stubborn Man and the Rebellious Angel (Poem)

I broke you and hurt you.  
Don't remind me that I did.  
For every time you do, I just want to kill myself with an angel-blade,  
just to keep you from hurting again.  
Please forgive me, please.  
I know you've gone through so much worse, but to me it's all the same. 

Now, again from me, your chest is gushing red, I'll try to fix you, try to free you,  
but you always say, "No, these people need me."  
I love you, stubborn man,  
I'm not the one hurting you.  
Please believe me, please.  
I know you've gone through so much worse, but to me it's all the same. 

I don't think you will ever be just right again.  
I'm scared for you.  
Don't get hurt.  
Be safe.  
Play nice.  
Don't.  
Get.  
Caught.  
I love you.  
I can't tell you.  
You'll never love me back, too busy chasing whore-y women for one good night.  
Not a shred of hope can tell me that you love me.  
So why would I believe it?  
I've always been your guardian Angel, and I will never stop.  
I am ancient and forever,  
though you will grow old and die one day, with your permission, I can fix that,  
fix you.  
Live life to the fullest while you can.  
Please don't hate me, please.  
I know you've gone through so much worse, but to me it's all the same. 

My Father says I will have a better demise than the rest of my brothers.  
But, "By the hands of my own," He says, "You will die for something you love.  
You are petty and disgusting, Castiel," He says. I don't care about God anymore.  
I have you.  
I love you, stubborn man, even if you do not love me back.  
Please just love me, please.  
I know you've been through so much worse, but to me it's all the same.

I will never leave you again.  
I want you to trust me again.  
And I want you to love me now.  
Now, my hand on your bleeding chest, you shall shed no more.  
You should no longer feel pain.  
Your chest, now beautiful and flawless.  
You are amazed.  
I love you.  
The glint in your eye.  
I love you.  
A single, beautiful kiss, pressed upon my lips.  
You love me.  
I do not read your mind; I cannot, for you would be mad.  
Something I feel between us,  
I have never felt before.  
And, I feel that you have not either.  
The way our bodies meld together.  
The way everything is right.  
I need not ask you to love me.  
But now, so many years after we fell in love, you ask,  
"Please just marry me, please,"  
My mouth is agape as I almost shout, "Yes!", then once again exactly  
as you did so many years ago, a single beautiful kiss pressed upon my lips.  
Together, we have been through so much worse, but to us it's all the same.

I now tell you, "I love you stubborn man."  
And you say, "I love you too, my rebellious angel."  
Another kiss, pressed to my forehead, by a man, young  
as ever, eighty-seven years old and preserved as I am and  
Immortal, and only because I would have to do the same to his brother.  
My dear, dear stubborn man,  
I love you.


End file.
